Beginnings
by Charlie's Hazardous Relapse
Summary: A retelling of the kidnapping scene with Persephone. Nothin' else.


_**Beginnings**_

_****_Kore had just been sitting there, in a field awaiting her nymph friends. It was a normal and peaceful day. The blue flowers danced in waves next to her legs and lapped at her plain dress. They had a sweet smell that lulled her to sleep often in days past. The pale sky was painted with frothy clouds and rays of sunshine. Her mother was at the house wondering when she would chose to return for supper. It was a happy day. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

Kore looked down at one of the many light blue flowers around her, it wasn't right. Everything in the field was created in complete uniform. This one flower though stood out in the crowd. It was about four feet away and an alluring swirled pattern of gray and red and yellow. She had never seen any flower so intricate. Kore got up to sit on her knees and bent over to pick it. Her darkened gold hair fell in soft ringlets around her face that shaded the flower. She mumbled something incoherent about showing the exquisite flower to Demeter. She took two small fingers and firmly gripped the stem.

'_A final choice has been made'_

Kore swept up the flower and swiveled her head in one quick motion. She couldn't see anyone around that could be an owner to the voice. Her ears went on search for a few more moments. Just as she decided that it was just her young imagination gone wild she felt a small tremor under her feet. There was a gash in the ground almost as wide as she was tall. She looked around again now scared. Just when she was ready to dash home she felt a hand grip her arm.

"Persephone…"

The fingers were chilled but not cold. She turned around to see a man at least a foot taller than her. His eyes seemed glazed as he walked closer and closer to Kore.

"Who are you?" stuttered the frightened girl.

The man smiled faintly at her and spoke "I am Hades and you are mine, Persephone."

"Y-you have th-the wrong person, my name is Kore"

The man just lowered his head and shook it in refusal. He looked up and smiled once more. He grabbed her free arm and tried to lead her towards the cavern of sorts. She stared struggling so Hades had to more or less drag her kicking and screaming. As his hands rested on the back of her head and around her waist, he pulled her close to his chest to muffle out her screams. He couldn't have the nymphs or Demeter hearing her. Once he had stepped into the hole they were engulfed in complete darkness. He didn't let go instead, he picked up her feet to carry her.

"Where are you taking me?" screamed the girl into his chest. She beat a free fist onto his black clothed shoulder.

"Home…"

She physically cringed as he lowered his head and smelled her hair. He sighed in ecstasy and continued to walk through to the night like kingdom. What seemed like hours to Kore were really only minutes. She had fallen asleep with exhaustion from crying and screaming.

When she woke up she was on a small boat. She opened her eyes groggily and gasped. She almost jumped to remove her head from Hades' shoulder. He was trying to reassure her but all she was worried about was the man in the black cloak rowing the boat. His face was aged and wrinkled but his expression youthful. He nodded his head at her and smiled adoringly. The figure gave a small bow in her direction.

He introduced himself, "Charon, Lady Persephone…"

She rubs my eyes and shakes her head. The river was dark and had wisps of lost souls swirling inside.

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

They just smiled at her and offer no explanation until they got to the other side of the river. Charon helped her out once she refused Hades' hand. The two started to walk towards the large dark palace before them.

"I want to go home to mother…" Kore whispered. Hades stopped at the front of the structure to look at her. He put his hands on her forearms roughly.

"This is home now! Your mine not hers… You don't understand how I've wanted you for so long…" He said sharply as his eyes shined desperate and lonely.

Kore just shook her head and told him he couldn't always get what wants. Hades just shook his head at her. She fell to the ground in a sigh of anguish. Her head was buried in her lap and she was sobbing. He knelt down to her and put hands on her shoulders. Hades pulled her up.

"You need to get some rest, at least let me take you to your chambers."

Kore just stared blankly ahead. She didn't know what was going to happen anymore. Her only idea of what to do next was to ask why she was taken there.

"You are the closest thing to love I have ever felt, Persephone."

Kore gave out a frustrated sigh. "You have the wrong person then! I am Kore!"

Hades just laughed and guided her into the building. _'Not anymore, not anymore…' _They walked down a hallway and to two large doors parallel to each other. Hades informed her that the one to the left was his, should she need anything. She just stood there when he opened the door to her room and asked "When can I go home?"

Hades shook his head and told her this was home now.

He opened the door and led her sobbing form inside, ushering her with his hand. The room was large and ornate with jewels and exotic materials, but also dark and cold. She hated it.

"Remember dear heart, though you may grieve, tomorrow is a day worth living," and with that last sentiment he left her room, alone with her thoughts.

"Not when you have to live with the reason of grief…"

_**A/N:**__ And that's it! I had someone who wanted me to do this *cough* Storm Season *COUGH*_

_Sorry if I butchered it. Nice and mean reviews welcome.  
>See that blue button?<em>  
><strong>Push it!<strong>


End file.
